


Burning Insanity

by LuckyLecky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Derek, Mention of Deucalion - Freeform, Mention of Scott - Freeform, Minor Violence, Stalker Peter, murder and Stiles are Peter's happy place, one-sided affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLecky/pseuds/LuckyLecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion made a grievous mistake having Stiles Stilinski kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mid season 3a which is when it takes place. If I'm missing some tags let me know. This is my first work on here.

Peter's blood was on fire. Heh, he almost laughed. That was probably a poor choice of words considering what had happened to his family. It didn't change what he felt though. Fire seared through his veins and a familiar rage surged through him as he took in the scene before him.

The alpha twins stood guard in front of the body on the ground, blocking him off from it. They both growled in warning and crouched low, obviously taking the directions they'd been given by Deucalion seriously. Guard the body with their lives, kill anyone who came near it. He'd heard the directions be given and it only made him smile. His amusement wasn't even impeded when he caught sight of the she-wolf slowly walking a circle around him and the twins. The woman wore a smirk of her own and Peter got the gist of the unspoken challenge. Come and collect the body if he thought he could take on the three alphas. It was kind of sad, he thought idly as he cocked his head to the side and listened for the faint sound of the body's heartbeat. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, the dark liquid pooled and splattered around the unconscious body. He almost sighed as he watched the three alphas. There was simply far too much blood for his liking. It was going to be such an unfair fight.

Kali's steps came to a halt somewhere behind him and the twins tensed in preparation to attack. He simply grinned and removed his hands from the dark jacket he was wearing. In an easy, fluid motion he took it off and tossed it to the side, making a mental note where it landed. It was new. He didn't want to get it covered in blood. Winking at the twins he imparted a few words of wisdom, "never fight in something you don't want blood on. Especially when you're expecting to rip some throats out."

***

Stiles awoke to the smell of something burning and feeling way too cold. The scent was horrible and made him scrunch up his face in disgust. It was familiar somehow though, stirring up memories of a Molotov cocktail, a rogue hunter, and a crazed monster alpha. He didn't even try to follow that train of thought. He was too tired and cold. There was a warmth around him as he managed to regain a bit more of his bearings. It was welcomed and he turned his head to bury his face into a smooth, cool material. He almost sighed in relief when his head cleared a bit and all he could smell was clean leather and a spicy musk, an underlying faint trace of faded cologne there as well. 

An amused chuckle had him frowning and looking up at the sound.

"Peter?" Stiles' brows furrowed in confusion, his brain working sluggishly to figure out what was going on. It took a moment but he managed to realize that the eldest Hale was carrying him. Oh, okay, well that explained some things. 

Wait.

Why the hell was he being carried by Peter fucking Hale? Former psycho alpha Peter Hale was carrying him. Why? Why?!

Much more alert now, Stiles moved to try and scramble out of the man's grasp. A pounding in his head and shifting of the world around him put a stop to that quick. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. The trees should not be moving around nearly that much and he really shouldn't be feeling anywhere near this cold or weak.   
Hearing another chuckle from the man carrying him, he opened his eyes. He wanted to glare the man down but his gaze was drawn over the leather clad shoulder where he could see the blurry shape of a large fire dancing about in the distance. Confusion crossed his features again as he tried to figure out just what the hell was going on. "Fire," was all he managed to get out, finding his mouth to be too much to work in that moment. He felt light and heavy all at once and no part of his body really wanted to listen to him.

"They've been taken care of," Peter said easily as he continued to walk.

Stiles tried to ask who but he only mumbled incoherently. Flashes of red eyes flared in his memory and he didn't even have to be a werewolf to know that he reeked of fear in that moment. He remembered now. The trap and ambush. The attack. The twins and Kali taking their sweet time toying with him as he tried to think of something other than witty remarks to defend himself with. They were slow as they used claws and teeth to rip open flesh. He saw all the blood he was losing and was sure he was dead right there and then before he saw cold-so cold-blue eyes piercing through the dark from afar. He remembered the flood of relief he felt before he passed out, grateful for the reprieve from the pain.

"They've been taken care of," Peter repeated, his tone different this time. Maybe it was supposed to be comforting but it came out all wrong. The words were soft and gentle as they should be but it sounded too much like a predator trying to comfort its pray.

He almost wanted to ask what Peter had done but the gleam in the former alpha's eyes had him staying silent and simply staying put in his arms. If he were honest with himself, he could probably guess what happened. He didn't want to dwell on that right now though. There would be time to fuel for his nightmares later.

***

Stiles could only smell the smoke from the fire. He couldn't hear it or even properly see it. Peter could. He could still hear the crackle of the flames as it consumed the bodies of the three werewolves. The screams too. They would be forever imprinted in his mind. He had finally had a chance to test a theory of his about the twins. He'd always wanted to know if the two would sound the same screaming in pain and if they would have the same threshold for pain. Honestly, he couldn't remember. It'd been something he'd wondered for a while but his experiment had been interrupted by Kali. For someone with slowly healing broken legs and claws ripped out off her toes, she'd put up quite a fight. He did remember that being an alpha had the perks of quicker healing. That barely gave the three alphas any leverage on him. Especially, when the twins were involved. The two would falter in their attack if he threatened the other's life. It had made them easy to maim and toss in the fire.

Peter couldn't help but smirk. Deucalion would be furious. Three of his pack were down. Not because of Derek or Scott or either of their little makeshift packs. No, because the alpha had gravely underestimated how terrible of a move he'd made when he kidnapped Stiles. The man obviously didn't know that Peter had a soft spot for him. Hell, nobody knew about the man's soft spot for the human. It was why when a panicked Scott went to Derek for help on finding his friend that neither werewolves paid attention to Peter slipping out of the loft. As he left, he heard them comment on how he wouldn't have been much help anyway. Peter had only grinned. Let them think what they want. He left the loft with too many ideas forming in his head of what exactly he could do to get his point across to Deucalion.

It wasn't a secret that the former alpha wasn't stable. Deucalion didn't think of him as a threat. A power hungry vengeful sociopath. That's all anyone thought of him. He was more than fine with that. Let him be underestimated. It made situations like this all the sweeter. Three alphas were dead, by his hands. Not only would it win points with Scott and his merry band of misfits, but Deucalion would realize just how grievous a mistake he'd made.

Glancing down at the now unconscious human in his arms, Peter felt a small warmth stir inside him for the briefest of moments. His eyes softened in the slightest for a split second. Stiles didn't know the effect he had on him. Absolutely no one knew what kind of effect the hyperactive teenager had on him. Somehow-Peter didn't even know how-he'd managed to make him hold on to that one last tiny sliver of his humanity. The one last piece that made him behave even remotely human and not just a homicidal maniac. It was that one little part of him that had him helping Derek. Of course he had his own agenda but still.

Deucalion had made a horrible mistake. Peter enjoyed every second of his insanity-oh, did he enjoy it-but he enjoyed even more and looked forward to those rare moments when Stiles made him feel almost human again. Almost.


End file.
